What was lost and Now is Found
by RemaraofRathausak
Summary: Farley's, an undercover officer, next assignment is in Japan. She has to track down the Inuki Raikou. Farley's alibi as a high school student leads her to many things. She finds out her real name is Pan. The terrorists soon know about her and she is on th
1. Prologue

**What was lost and now is found**

**Prologue**

* * *

_Sep. 20 2010_

_When my boss first told me that my next assignment was in Japan and that I had to attend a high school there for my alibi, I totally freaked. I was like 'Who in the hell does he think he is?' and stuff like that. But him being my boss, I had to do it or I would be fired. And my job wasn't the type that you run across in the classified section of the paper, but that's exactly what it was: classified. _

_I look back on it now and wonder if my boss actually knew what my heritage was or who my real parents were, because had he not given me that case, I would've never found out that I had been adopted because of the threat of being with my real parents. The first day I walked into Orange Star High School changed my life. Who knew?_

_That's the thing about fate and destiny, you never know when it's hand rests upon you and steers you toward your goal. My real life started the day I got pissed off at these boys and some kind of weird light came out of my hand an knocked them unconscious. More of that was to follow. I must quit now because the plane is about to land in Los Angeles, I'm traveling back to the city where I grew up because my best friend still lives there and it is her birthday today. It is her that I thank for being there during the past two years of my life. _

_Pan (previously known as Farley)_

* * *

Sooooooo…….how'd you like it? I hadthe first chapter written, then I decided that I needed a prologue. I'll post the first chapter when I get a few reviews for this. I just used the name farley because that's what's my friends call me. Please tell me what you think and tellme any suggestions that you might have.

And P.S.-I was recently enlightened that people in the Clandestine Service in the CIA are infact called Officers and not Agents like in the FBI. So just try and remember that so it won't seem too wierd.


	2. The Journey Begins

**What was Lost and Now is Found**

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

DISCLAIMER: Nothing good will ever belong to me (Including DBZ and DBGT), or any of you hopeful ones out there, so this is really pointless because you already know.

To my one reviewer, Pan Chan 13, I hope this particular chapter doesn't happen to disappoint you after the first one. I have little spurts of imagination now and then when I actually write something good. But thank you for the compliment anyways.

This chapter was my actual first chapter, but I thought it was the totally wrong place to start and that it needed a prologue.

* * *

"Officer McConnolly, your next assignment is in Japan. Our other officers there caught wind of a possible nuclear attack by a gang there called the Inuki Raikou. Your job, as of now, is to find out where they are based and members of the gang." The man in the nicely tailored suit handed the officer a piece of paper. "This is the address of the apartment the Agency has provided…" 

"Sir, why are you asking me to go there when you have so many people there already?" She inquired. "I would probably just get in their way. If they knew about it first, they are the most informed, and they should be on the case, not me."

"Because the officers there already need to keep their eyes open for other possible threats. Now, as I was saying, you are going to be enrolled in Orange Star High School."

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT THE CASE? I CAN'T DO MY JOB THERE IF YOU INSIST THAT I GO TO SCHOOL ALSO AND…"The dark-haired officer interrupted, but as soon as she was about to finish, the man too interrupted her.

"_You will do it or you can leave this building right now never to come back." _He seethed. "You are still sixteen and it is the school year there….."

"It's always the school year there…" She mocked.

"I don't want people asking questions!" He snapped. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted for the second time. Since you are still sixteen, you will need to go there until this case is done or until you graduate. And besides, you're able to find the time for everything here, why no there? I will know if you don't show up, unexcused absences are unacceptable. I sincerely hope you remember. Keep your temper with the locals there, I don't feel like bailing you out of a foreign jail again. Here's your plane ticket, you are leaving tomorrow."

"But….."

"No buts, you will do it. And I will hear nothing more about it. Dismissed."

As Farley stomped out of the office and slammed the door, she stared muttering profane things under her breath. She paused as she was about to get into her car. "At least it's not in the Middle-East. I feel sorry for the troops there."

* * *

A/N: There were parts in here that I changed so much; I swear it's so much different than my first copy of it. I haven't gotten to type it because I just got back from Australia a few days ago. I'll work really hard to get another chapter put by the end of the week. Please R&R. I promise to get to the point in the next chapter or the one after that. 


	3. Flight Plan

What was Lost and Now is Found

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this out to y'all, but I was concentrating on getting the ninth chapter out on another story I'm also working on. Please excuse some of the language at the beginning, since I can't remember what my story is rated I might have to change it. But my characters don't usually have to resort to profanity to get their point across. Please R&R.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ.

* * *

Chapter 2: Flight Plan

* * *

_September 20, 2008_

_That old bastard really knows how to piss me off, and it needs to stop before I really lose my self-control (not that I was born with much). I love my job and I love the fact that I'm the youngest officer in the history of the Agency, but Japan for God's Sake!_

_Don't get me wrong I mean I like Japan and I don't have anything against it, but I know for a fact that I'm not the only person available for this mission. _

_Come to think of it, last time I heard, there actually has been a great deal of trouble with that gang he mentioned prior to this. Rodriguez must really be desperate not to send any of his full-time lap dogs on a case like this._

_I swear sometimes that guy just needs to get his head out of his ass and give me a break; he acts like it's the end of the world every time I state my opposition against something. _

_To my great dismay I can't dwell on this subject much longer because my plane just started to board. Normally I would wait to get on until the last moment or not even get on at all, but Rodriguez sent a few spare officers along to be sure that I actually get on the plane. _

_I hate the fact that he learns so quickly, I mean I've only purposely missed a flight…never mind, you don't need to know._

* * *

"C'mon kid, put that notebook up, you've got a plane to catch." Said Officer Taylor (better known to her known as Will) as he stood up and picked Farley's bag up off of the floor. 

Without even bothering to remove her eyes from what she was writing, she replied, "How do you know if or not somebody's life is at stake on what I'm writing."

"If there is, it's yours. Besides, I know you and I also know the kinds of things you put I that book." He took the notebook from Farley, grabbed her hand, and pulled her up. "The only reason I'm doing this is because Rodriguez said he'd beat the shit out of me and then fire me if you didn't get on the plane."

"Fine…" she grumbled as she gave the attendant her ticket and walked to the plane.

'57A, 57A, 5… ah, here it is.' Farley took one look at the person that would be sitting next to her (recognized him as an Air Marshall from a flight earlier that year...I'll leave it to you to figure out what'd happened) and kept on walking. 'I can't believe they trusted me so little that they sat me beside an Air Marshall. Ah, here's a person who looks to be alone.' Then aloud she asked, "Since you're by yourself, would you mind switching seats with me? The guy I'm sitting next to reminds me of a person that I really don't want to remember." Farley added a fake tear to her story to make it more believable.

The old woman was confused for a moment then widened her eyes, all but saying that she 'understood'. "Certainly dear, it's not too much of a hassle for me. People who do that kind of stuff to other people shouldn't even be out in public. What's your seat assignment?"

Farley had to bite her lip to keep from bursting out loud. 'Some people are just so gullible.' She thought. She handed her ticket to the lady. "Thank you again so much for doing this, I was so stressed out when I saw him."

"No problem dear, anything to help a person in need."

The generosity of the woman almost made Farley sad, note that I said almost. Part of the training she had gone through to get where she was-was to basically erase all of her emotions. 'Why couldn't I just pursue a career in Medicine or something like normal people do? I'm never going to another pub while I'm still underage ever again. It's all my brother's stupid fault, if he wasn't in so much trouble all of the time maybe I wouldn't be here right now.' She thought angrily as she tossed her bag into the overhead compartment and sat down.

Farley was about to pull out her notebook and finish writing when her cell phone rang. She answered in a dull tone that not even the most indecisive person in the world could think that she was anything other than unhappy. "McConnolly speaking."

"We gave you that seat assignment for a reason."

Asking whom it was would be meaningless, because there was only one possibility. "I'm not sitting beside an Air Marshall. I can't believe you'd even think that there was such a high probability of me trying to get off of the plane that you thought that you needed to sit me beside him! I'm not a freaking child anymore Rodriguez."

"Well, if you didn't want to be treated like one, you shouldn't act so damn much like one." And with that the connection was ended.

"Well that was a nice chat." Farley mumbled under her breath as she turned off her cell phone and took her notebook back out. "This is going to be a long flight…"

* * *

_So I guess I'll just be doing this the rest of my life, taking orders from people while writing all my troubles on this. Does it really matter who I sit next to? I mean, once the plane gets high enough there doesn't need to be anyone to make sure I stay on the plane. It would be too high to parachute or anything, so all my options are out. _

_Once again the almighty Rodriguez caught me doing a simple little thing wrong that I could care less about. But he cares the world about. _

_I'm sitting beside this real pretty girl with long blue hair, and she seems very nice. She said her family owns this big corporation in Japan, and that's about it. All she talked about after that was make-up and fashion and so on, but at least it's someone._

_She invited me to her house when we get there, I'm gonna go. It'll be my first day there so I have to have some fun right? Maybe I'll pull this out again in a few days and write how it's been and how far along the case is, but for now, I'm just gonna have a good time._

_Farley_


	4. Do I know You?

**Chapter 3: Do I know you?

* * *

**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, sorry that I've never said anything, I kinda forget sometimes since I don't get a lot of reviews. So I hope you like the latest installment in the story that I wish was my life.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ.

* * *

**

September 20-21 2008 

_On the Plane_

_The rest of the flight didn't seem nearly as long as I thought it was going to be, all thanks to my self-assigned seatmate. I found out that contrary to popular belief, girls that only care about make-up and fashion do have some depth to them. _

_Bra Briefs (I choked on my drink when I heard, it was a few minutes before she could continue) was her name and although she was native of Japan, she went to America for college. The reason she went is because apparently Japanese colleges don't have parties like ours………Movies really need to stop glorifying college life, it isn't all that special. _

_She stopped talking about two hours into the flight (thank god, I think I need a hearing aid now) and fell asleep. For some screwed up reason I can't for love or money go to sleep on these really long plane rides. Sure I pass out the minute I sit down on a two-hour flight, but bring on the Big Kahuna, and you'll think I've been awake for a week._

_Anyways, now that I'm thinking about it, I've neglected to mention how I actually got into the CIA. I know I've mentioned it, but I've never felt the need to write it down. Since I started this journal shortly after the total domination of my first case (a little overkill, but what can I say? The first is always the best). I was over being mad at my brother. It wasn't his entire fault what happened, but he really should've left this particular case to the professionals. (What am I saying?? I could've left at any time...)

* * *

_

_Stapled in Notebook

* * *

_

**Police File #MHV-P3744I**

**Date:** 12-24-06

**Overseeing Officer:** Lt. Williams, Eric S.

**Witness(s):** McConnolly, Justin D. and McConnolly, Farley L.

**Suspect(s): **Charleston, Richard J.

**Report: **Victims Sheila McConnolly and Arthur McConnolly were found in a bedroom of their two-story home and were found at 7:45:38 by their son (Justin) and their daughter (Farley). Victims appeared to be shot several times with a Japanese manufactured handgun (see attached file R-13) and their foreheads had the shape of a pentagram with a lightning bolt through it etched with a standard Swiss army pocketknife (see attached file K-34). When police arrived at the scene after receiving a 911 call, the witnesses left the crime scene after giving a statement. No trace of evidence was found by the forensics team other than the murder weapons, which were found abandoned in the ditch in front of the residence.

* * *

_You see? It all started with this. The just to get some answers, my brother went to this pool hall that the only suspect was known to hang out. So he went there (unbeknownst to me), found Richard, and almost died because of his stupidity. He waltzed right in there asking questions and didn't even bother to be subtle about it. As luck had it, Richard swore he wasn't the real murderer and even told us about this guy he had heard ranting on about being involved in a murder._

_I swear destiny had it in for us that day because when my brother went to the specified place (which also happened to be a pub he'd been to before), he found the murderer with about twenty thugs around him and he was even recounting the tale of the murder…………lucky him. I honestly think the only reason Richard told Justin where to look is because he didn't actually think my brother would go looking for him, let alone try to get him arrested._

_After I finished yelling at him, guess what he asked me. He had the nerve to ask me to help me get a confession out of the person in front of a law official. Basically asking me to…nevermind, the point is he dragged me into this mess. I could hardly say no, he begged me and I really wanted to get the real murderer behind bars too. I told him that we were going to be outnumbered and at a grave disadvantage, but he hat this gut feeling that it was going to work._

_Before we left to go he said sorry, but I seriously doubt it was about going to such lengths to find the murderer (I wouldn't even be sorry about that). But whatever it was, it didn't matter anymore.

* * *

_

As the red Monte Carlo slid to a halt in the parking lot of Corrigan's, the two occupants of the car made sure everything was in place. The dark-haired girl, who looked much older than she actually was, made sure that her knife and gun were secure in her boots, just in case. She may not have concealed weapons permit, but this was hardly a time to be picky.

The driver, the girl's older brother by about four years, was checking all his pockets to make sure everything was secure. He was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, cowboy boots, and a white tee shirt. His sister was wearing shorts that only covered a few inches of her thigh (she had to go out and get it specially because she didn't have one since she hated wearing them), a shirt that barely covered everything, and black army boots.

As they entered the establishment, not a single person paid any attention to them, except maybe for an awfully silent person sitting at the back of the room. The girl went immediately to the bar upon entering while her brother sat at a table in a corner of the room. Minutes later, Farley came out from the room behind the bar with a shirt on exactly like the ones the waitresses wore.

* * *

_For awhile after that it was just going around taking orders and serving until finally someone at the murderer's table wanted something. Making my mission even easier they specifically asked for me. People sometimes ask for specific waitresses if they see something they like, a good thing in this instance. But unfortunately, people who do this (in my unfortunately vast experiences) usually think that placing an order is…hands-on._

_So I went over there, asked what they want, said I'm only for show and left. When I came back with the drinks, they all but forced me to stay. It wasn't exactly how I had planned, but sometimes you just have to work with what you've got.

* * *

_

"So sweet thing," Ralph (the murderer's name as indicated by his 'friends') said as he pulled Farley onto his lap. "What are you doing in a hell hole like this? This place is much too rough for someone like you."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that if I were you." She replied with a confidant face on, although she was feeling a little unsure of the plan now.

No one in the bar took notice to the current events except the man from earlier who had stopped drinking his drink and seemed to take an interest in what was happening.

"Now if you will excuse me boys…" Farley said as she made a move to get up. "I need to get back to some of the other customers."

Ralph pulled her back down. "I don't think so. Those other girls were doing okay before you came, so they'll do fine, alone, now."

Noticing Farley's situation, Justin walked up and tapped Ralph's shoulder. "Excuse me." He said. " But I believe that girl just said that she needed to get back to her job."

"I don't recall bringing you into this conversation boy, so go back on over to your table before I make you." Ralph spat at Justin with a sneer that could kill a whale.

"That's the oldest line in the book, it's almost a guarantee that whoever said it isn't actually gonna do anything."

If refusing to leave the moment he was told to wasn't the trigger, then what Justin just said was definitely the cause for Ralph's three friends (an all time low for him) immediately jumped from their chairs and headed straight for Justin. Lucky for him the three were really slow, but they unfortunately made up for it with their strength.

* * *

_It was very easy for my brother to dodge them, but when they actually landed a hit, it took him more than a couple of seconds to recover. The man that was sitting at the back of the room when we came in walked between Justin and the others and tried to stop it, I guess. To this day I still can't get a straight answer out of that guy. Whenever I ask about why he stepped in, he said it was because of the drink and the fact that he was off-duty at that particular moment. Mark always gets kind of touchy when I talk about it, so I try to stay off of the subject.

* * *

_

"Come now gentlemen." Mark said without a trace of drunkenness in his smile. "This kind of behavior needn't take place. Just let the lady get back to her job, this man back to his business, and you all get back to your drinks."

"This isn't any of your concern pretty-boy, so go back to your drink and leave us be." Ralph said as he stood up with Farley still in his grasp. "I would hate to have to hurt this pretty young thing just to get you to leave." He brandished a gun from his sleeve.

"On the contrary," Mark replied. "That would make me want to kick your ass even more that I originally wanted to five minutes ago. Oh well, I guess I'll have to settle for beating the living daylights out of your lackeys." As soon as he finished his last word, he turned around quicker than the eye could see and gave the guy standing behind him an extremely hard punch in the gut that made him double over.

* * *

_After that it was all a great big mess. My brother was thrown into a wall by one of the guys and knocked out. I tried to go to him, but Ralph put the gun to my head and forced me to stay there and watch everything that happened. Eventually Ralph made his way into the fight on the losing side. I know I thought Mark looked a little too…unfit…to do it, but he was actually an awesome fighter. Not one of those men stayed on their feet for more than a minute. Eventually I got in to help him, but I must say, he really didn't need it. We eventually got the confession out of Ralph and Mark arrested him and his men. When the police came I was all but ready to get out of there as quick as I could, but Mark was determined to make me stay.

* * *

_

"Look man, if you make me say anything to them I swear I'm going to put all the glory and blame on you." Farley said with a look on her face that clearly stated that she was getting tired of this. "I'm not going to do it and you're not going to make me." She crossed her arms and stared at Mark.

"There's no way to get out of it. Either you tell them what really happened when they ask you for your statement or I will." He told her as they walked from the building.

"I already told you I'm not going to do it. No way, no how."

Farley started to walk in the direction of her brother's car when Mark grabbed her arm. "I told you you're not going anywhere until the CIA know exactly what went on in there, and it's better that they hear it from you. This was an internationally known criminal that they've been trying to hunt down now for some time, and like I said, they'll want to know every little detail."

* * *

_He all but dragged me over to his boss who asked me everything humanly possible to be known about what happened. Unfortunately I had to tell him or Mark would. Rodriguez, Mark's boss, told me that I needed to come to the headquarters the next day to verify everything that had taken place and so on. Unbeknownst to me, that next day was the unofficial first day of my training in the CIA. It's almost time to land and Bra's going to probably wake up soon, so I need to put this up before she asks what it is.

* * *

_

Once the plane landed, Bra started talking even more excitedly than she had on the plane. She was talking about her family and how it was going to be 'just fantastic' when I met them. Inwardly Farley sighed. 'I really didn't know what I was getting myself into when I sat there.'

"So, is somebody going to pick us up or are you driving?" She asked with an indifferent expression on her face.

Bra turned around. "Oh, we're getting picked up by my brother. Since I took a taxi here when I left, he volunteered to pick us up."

"Doesn't he expect it's just going to be you?"

"Nope." Bra said as they sat their stuff down and sat on a bench to wait. "He figured since I always happen to find someone to bring home with me, that he would drive me and whoever I happened to have with me."

It was about twenty minutes before he arrived. But when he did, Farley couldn't stop staring.

Bra, seeing her expression, laughed. "Don't worry, he gets your kind of reaction from almost everyone that doesn't already know him. And just to let you know, that is his natural hair color."

Farley nodded because words just seemed to escape her.

Bra brother walked up to Bra and hugged her. "So you're finally back, it's amazing. We thought you were never going to return once you got there." He turned to Farley. "And who is this? I must admit it's weird because you usually bring home boys.'

Bra smacked him. "Shut up Trunks. Trunks, this is my friend that I met on the plane, her name is Farley McConnolly. Farley this is my brother Trunks."

"Are you sure?" Trunks asked Bra. "Because she looks an awful lot like Videl. Oh well, if you're sure." He extended his hand to Farley. "Pleased to meet you Farley."

As she shook it, she said. "Pleased to meet you too."

"Trunks, is Dad home." Bra asked him.

"Nope, he's over at Goku's house raising hell." Trunks said.

Bra bowed her head. "I thought he'd gotten over losing the tournament last month, what a shame. Farley's coming home with us and she's going to stay for awhile."

"Okay, but dad has to meet her as soon as he gets home or he's going to throw a fit. All right? Let's get going."

As soon as they had gotten into the car, they were off.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the extreme length of this chapter, but I had a huge boost in imagination while I was about to finish it and decided not to. Well, hope you liked it! 


	5. The Rest Of The Crew

**What was Lost and Now is Found

* * *

**

Chapter 4: The Rest of the Crew

* * *

_I don't even know what to say, but I guess I'll start by mentioning that I usually don't pay that much attention to guys. Considering that I'm only sixteen you'd think that I'd be flirting with everyone I meet, but that's just me I guess. Bra probably thinks that I was staring because of her brother's hair color (not that it isn't weird since it is his natural hair color), but never in my life have I ever been so…so awestruck by just looking at someone. I'll have to admit that I liked Mark a little bit at first, but it wasn't ever anything like this. The second I looked at Trunks, I immediately forgot everything around me. I'll have to be careful not to run into him much while I'm here, because I definitely can't have this affect what I'm here to do.

* * *

_

It wasn't that long of a ride from the airport to Bra and Trunks' home. When they stopped in front of a gate, Trunks pressed a button on the side of the gate, and a voice answered. "Welcome back Mr. Briefs, Miss. Bra. Your mother has some guests over and requests that you present yourselves. The gate is opening now."

Farley, who'd just been writing in her notebook, looked up to see a huge, multi-story house in front of her eyes. "Where do you live? I've never seen a house this big, well, except for those ones owned by drug lords in Mexico."

While Bra stared at Farley, Trunks simply laughed. "It seems like you travel a lot. My mother is the owner of Capsule Corps.; she does a lot of her work here these days. She also works on new inventions in the basement, that's where she built her Lab."

"How is it even possible to have a basement? Your house is so damn big to begin with!" Farley said with an exasperated look on her face.

Once the car stopped and everyone got out, the door opened revealing a guy that seemed to be about Trunks' age that also had hair the same color as Farley's. "Hey bro, how's it going?" He gave Trunks a high five. "Who's this you got with you? She sure looks a lot like Videl, which reminds me, everyone's here because your mom decided to throw a welcome back party for Bra at the last minute, she didn't get to tell you."

As all four of them entered the living room, they were greeted by a loud chorus of jubilant voices. Then a tall woman with short, blue hair approached Bra and hugged her tightly. "Welcome back, I missed you so much." She let go and wagged a finger in front of Bra's face. "You almost missed your birthday! I thought you were supposed to be home a week ago?"

"I was," Bra replied. "But I had to finish something at school." Bra tried to look innocent, but it wasn't working too well since everyone else knew that there was nothing else that she had to finish at school.

As the woman finally averted her attention from Bra, she started to question Farley. "I don't ever remember seeing you before, how does Bra know you?"

"Well, ah….she…um…..we actually just met on the airplane. I was in the seat next to hers and I was traveling alone." Farley put her hands behind her back so that the woman wouldn't be able to see her messing with her hands. It was a common sign of nervousness, and she certainly didn't want a stranger knowing she was nervous. Farley was used to tense situations where she had only a second to decide what to do, but by no means was she a people person.

* * *

_I hate being in those types of situations. You know, the ones where someone might expect a lengthy answer that describes everything in its most indescribable unimportance from start to finish. _

_That's another thing that 'they' teach you to do, to not be nervous. And to say the least, I'm pretty damn good at. Do you want to know why? It's all because you don't make house calls, you're trained not to. So consequently, not many (or should I say out of the whole department, it's specifically my problem) agents are accustomed to going to someone's house and having a nice little chat over lunch. (I know it's technically part of the job if your...collecting or trying to convince someone, but that was hardly ever the case for me.)_

_It was kinda funny though; since Goten seemed one hundred and ten percent sure that I was someone he knew, I expected at least one person to come up to me during this whole party thing and ask me who I was. Yet, no one did. One good thing about it was that Bra told me everyone's names that were at the party, without a single interruption.

* * *

_

As soon as Bulma finished what was on her plate, she got up and walked to the side of the lawn that was nearest to the house and the buffet. (The eating part of the party occurred outside.) She cleared her throat and said that she had an announcement to make. When no one stopped talking, Vegeta stood up from his food and yelled. "Everyone shut your damn mouths; my woman's trying to speak here."

Needless to say, things were then so quiet that the neighbor's television program could be heard perfectly from every place on the lawn. Bulma chuckled a bit. "Like I was saying, I have an announcement to make. As you all know Bra has just returned from a college she went to in America, and also the fact that it's her birthday." A tiny chorus of cheers went around. "I was talking to Bra a minute ago, and she was telling me about her friend that she met on the plane. And since it's her first here in Japan, I just wanted to welcome her; she's sitting back there beside Bra."

* * *

_I tried to put on one of those eternally happy looking faces that you see on celebrities all the time even when everything isn't okay. It's really funny to me in a way; every time I ever go somewhere I have something to do, but the most ironic things tend to happen. This time I guess it's okay since it helps me fit in a bit more, but I did come here after all to not be noticed……It makes me wonder why Rodriguez is so convinced I'm the best at my job._

_Bra did tell me everyone's name, but it really doesn't compare with actually meeting them. But meeting Gohan and this mysterious Videl person that everyone says I look like made me feel excited at first, they had this look in their eyes when they saw me. I don't know, but it made me feel like I did something wrong………it just made me feel shit. So immediately after those two left to talk to someone else, I just picked up all of my stuff from inside and I left._

_In my small case of depression, I had assumed that no one knew or noticed that I was leaving. But since it seemed to me that I was just making everyone have a bad time because I was there, I failed to notice that Bra's brother, Trunks, had decided to follow me to see where I was going.

* * *

_

A/N: I know it took me awhile, but there was the part where they had just gotten to C.C. that I had a lot of trouble with transitioning to the party. But I hope you liked, so please R&R!


End file.
